There is a need for a simple and effective apparatus for transporting such products as stones, gravel, and loam. One classical apparatus for this is a wheelbarrow. However, a wheelbarrow tends to be quite unstable; and one has to usually shovel the stone, gravel, or loam into the bed of the wheelbarrow, thus requiring an additional step. Other existing apparatus is expensive, particularly motorized vehicles.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved utility hand truck that employs a hand dolly-type frame with a front-loaded bucket.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved utility hand truck that enables such material as gravel, loam, and dirt to be easily loaded into the bucket and subsequently tilted for transport.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide an improved utility hand truck that is non-motorized, that is relatively simple in construction, that is effective in operation, and that can be constructed relatively inexpensively.